Burying the Hatchet
by The Underrated HP Fan
Summary: This is a what if scenario instead of Harry letting his crush Cho Chang kiss him in the Room of Requirement. He tells her what happened to her boyfriend Cedric Diggory six months ago in the graveyard in Little Hangleton


Burying the Hatchet

After a successful Dumbledore's Army lesson in the Room of Requirement, Harry had some time to think for himself after everyone left for their common rooms to get ready for Christmas Holiday. He was about to leave too but he saw Cho Chang his crush looking at the picture of Cedric Diggory the boy who she dated and had died last year. The images of her and Cedric together flashed in his mind filled him with Jealousy and sadness when he died that day.

"Are you alright" he asked as he walked up to her "I heard Umbridge gave you a hard time the other day"

Cho shrugged at that memory "yeah I'm okay" she replied softly. She glanced up at the mirror, smiling sadly at Cedric's photo. "anyway, it's been worth it"

Cho started to cry; Harry knew she would do this after all she did date Cedric. He didn't want to talk about what happened that day, every time when Cedric was mentioned his blood boiled like when the Dumbledore's Army was formed in the Hog's Head Two months ago, he exploded about the tragic subject. He didn't mean to lash out like that but the young Hufflepuff's death was so gut-wrenching and didn't want anybody to understand him nor talk about it. He looked at Cho again who was grieving at the loss of Cedric at the moment, he wanted to walk away because every time he looks at Cho he sees her with Cedric despite him still having feelings for her but what if he told her what happened that day? Maybe he would see her in a different light his mind ponders at that for a moment but maybe it can work right here and right now.

"Cho" Harry said

"yes Harry" Cho replied

" mind if we sit down for a minute" he asked

"sure" she nodded

out of nowhere a couch appeared and the two raven-haired teens sat down on it "okay this is now or never" Harry said to himself.

"okay Harry what do you want to talk about?" Cho asked

"we need to bury the Hatchet on the events that happened six months ago" Harry answered

" oh I was going to ask you but you got angry left the Hog's head in a hurry" Cho said

" sorry about that I didn't mean to do that I was just so angry that nobody would understand me"

"I understand that moment was hard for you as well as me " Cho assured him

"Yeah thank you but let's get to why we are here" Harry said

"okay"

"Cedric and I reached to the end of the maze where the cup was after I saved him from the Sphinx's riddle which was a Spider before that he saved me from Viktor Krum who was under influence of the Imperious Curse. We stood there arguing who would take the cup, but we decided to take together as Hogwarts Champions but-'' Harry stopped

"it's okay Harry let it out" Cho said as she sat closer to Harry

" The cup was a Portkey and we thought it transport us back to starting point of the maze but it didn't we were transported to Little Hangleton graveyard then we saw Peter Pettigrew coming in to the graveyard and carrying appears to be Voldemort who looks like an a abomination at this point I told Cedric to get back and Voldemort said Kill the Spare they were not expecting another person to come with me so Pettigrew killed him with no hesitation" Harry continued trying hold back his tears.

Cho felt her heart clenched her boyfriend Cedric Diggory the boy that everybody wanted to be in the eyes of Voldemort was nothing but a spare an innocent soul caught in the crossfire. The tears start to flow down Cho's cheeks, Harry wrapped his arms around the grieving Ravenclaw and cried he as well he couldn't hold it back neither. This moment was the worst in his life; sure Harry has been through tough times like dealing with the Dursleys for ten years and Voldemort in two separate occasions in his first and second years but this was just so Heart-Breaking not only he had to compete in tournament that the dark lord set him up, he watched his friend and tournament competitor to get killed right in front him.

"what happened after that Harry" Cho asked

" I dueled Voldemort and in that Duel Cedric's spirit told me to take his body back I did and then Everybody cheered for us and Fleur Delacour screamed at the sight of Cedric's corpse everyone was in shock I told Dumbledore that Voldemort was back and Mad eye Moody brought me back to his office turns out to be another one of the dark lord's followers by the name of Barty Crouch Jr. After he was interrogated by Dumbledore and Snape by using veritaserum then Cornelius Fudge came in with a Dementor and sucked whatever was left of Barty Crouch Jr's soul. Our only chance to prove that Voldemort is back gone" Harry continued on the with the story

After hearing all of this, Cho's blood was boiling, she couldn't believe how low the Minister for Magic is willing sink into denial and say the whole thing was just a tragic accident and smearing Dumbledore and Harry for trying to speak out.

"Harry" Cho said

"yes Cho"

" thank you for telling me about it I don't know what would I do if I didn't knew what happen" Cho cried

" it's alright Cho had I known about what would be on the other side maybe Cedric would still be alive" Harry said wiping the tears from his face

"I know Harry you really didn't want to compete in that tournament and I understand Voldemort is back. I'm with you and I don't care if I'm learning magic illegally I just don't want another person go through the same pain that we went through despite what the Ministry, my parents and my friends say about you because I know it's all going to be worth it in the end" Cho said with fierceness he had not never seen her.

Harry was amazed of how determined Cho is, this was the light he is seeing in her right now she understood him even though there are a few people that do.

" thank you for understanding me and I'm just glad we buried the hatchet with this" Harry said

"you're welcome, me-too Harry and we needed this"

"you're right it's getting late let's get back to our common rooms" harry said standing up

" yeah our friends are worried about us" Cho said

"do you want me to walk you back there" he asked

"sure" she nodded

Harry walked Cho back to the Ravenclaw Common Room Entrance before she went in Cho gave Harry a hug and thanking him one last time for telling what happened on that tragic day. As Cho was about go into the common room Harry stopped her.

"Cho do you want to go Hogsmeade together?" Harry asked

" okay Harry I 'd like that" Cho smiled

"but first I have to meet with Hermione she set up an interview with Rita Skeeter"

"is Hermione your girlfriend?" asked with a bit of Jealousy in her tone

"what no Hermione and the Weasleys as well as Sirius Black are my family because I lived with my relatives who didn't even consider me as family" Harry replied

Cho was surprised at hearing this she thought that Harry lived in a castle and Hermione Granger was his know-it-all Girlfriend so all the rumors about Harry there were all lies. Harry was no attention seeking prat that everyone depicts as the real Harry Potter is a boy who is honest,noble and has lived through it all. As well as having people that he could trust and love like the family he claims he does not have. She wants to know more about him which is getting her all warm and fuzzy inside at the moment .

"I'll go to this interview with you and after that then we would have some time together right?"

"yeah, sure thing Cho"

"and Harry"

"yes"

"happy Christmas"

"you too Cho"

With that Cho answered the riddle to the Ravenclaw common room and went inside Harry left to go to the Gryffindor Common room After burying the Hatchet of the events that happen six months ago, he couldn't wait to spend his time at Hogsmeade with his crush, Cho Chang the girl who understands.


End file.
